thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Coast Guard Enlisted Ranks
The United States Coast Guard (USCG) has twelve different enlisted ranks.Enlisted service personnel perform jobs specific to their own occupational specialty, as opposed to the more generalized command responsibilities of commissioned officers. Enlisted Officers can apply to become Commissioned Officers, dependent on their function, performance and leadership ability this may be granted to them or not on a case by case basis. All Ranks Seaman Recruit A Seaman Recruit (SR) is the entry-level enlisted rank in the United States Coast Guard (USCG). Upon enlistment, after receiving the required haircut, uniform, and an introduction to drill, the recruit is assigned to a Recruit Training Company. Recruits are advised to come physically and mentally prepared for the intensive eight weeks' basic training course that follows. The USCG Boot Camp is designed to be tough. To save lives and enforce laws, Coast Guardsmen have to be tough. In Boot Camp, the recruit will learn the core values, skills, team work and physical ability needed for service in the Coast Guard. During Boot Camp, the recruit is put through a physically, mentally and emotionally challenging course and learns the basics of seamanship. Mid-course, the recruit fills in an Assignment Data Card to indicate his or her preference for a speciality within the Coast Guard. This, together with the results of the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery (ASVAB) test previously completed, can be used in placement of the recruit in a particular group or community. Towards the end of the basic training and graduation, the recruit receives his or her orders. The rank is distinguishable by a single, diagonal stripe worn on the upper arm of the blue uniform. There are two pay grades for this rank. The higher pay grade comes into effect after the recruit has completed four months' service in the Coast Guard. Both of them are pay grade E-1. Seaman Apprentice A Seaman Apprentice is the second lowest rank in the United States Coast Guard (USCG). During basic training as an E-1, he or she would have received orders for posting to a unit in one of three Coast Guard groups or communities these are as Seaman Apprentice for basic deck and administration, as a Fireman Apprentice for engineering and hull, or as an Airman Apprentice for aviation. These groups are indicated by the colour of the two diagonal stripes worn on the upper arm of the blue uniform, but never on working dress. The Seaman Apprentice is distinguished by white stripes, the Fireman Apprentice by red, and the Airman Apprentice by green. The E-2 Coast Guardsman will start to apply the skills acquired in basic training and prepare for his or her career in the Coast Guard. The apprentice is posted to his or her first unit to begin practical service, following orders and performing tasks while awaiting training in a Class "A" School or a "striker" program (on-the-job training) in a particular specialty. Not yet holding a rating (occupational specialty), most E-2s are still classified as non-designated or "non-rates". As the title implies, the Apprentice will undergo on-the-job training with some theoretical learning under close supervision of qualified personnel in the chosen community. Their pay grade is E-2. Seaman The official title of an E-3 grade in the United States Coast Guard depends on the community to which the Coast Guardsman has been posted. For deck and administration, the largest group within the Coast Guard, the E-3 is known as Seaman (SN), in the engineering and hull field, he or she is referred to as Fireman (FN), and in aviation, as Airman (AN). Typically, a Seaman's service will include conducting ship and equipment rounds on deck, maintenance and repairs, stores administration, lookout, helm (steering), damage control, emergency, security, and ceremonial duties, as well as understudying qualified personnel to gain practical job experience. The E-3 Coast Guardsman will aim to acquire a rating, either by attending a Class A School for advanced technical training in his or her chosen speciality occupation, or through an on-the-job training program, known as designated strikers. In addition to following orders and performing tasks well in accordance with the core values and skills learned in boot camp, the Seaman is expected to show leadership skills. Experienced seamen or those with recognised leadership ability may become Leading Seamen, in charge of a work team of two or more undesignated or non-rates'.The US Coast Guard is the smallest of the armed forces. This means that the Seaman must learn everything he or she can about the ship and station in order to be prepared for any mission, including search and rescue, law enforcement, navigation, and protection of the marine environment. Their pay grade is E-3. Petty Officer Third Class Petty Officer Third Class is the fourth enlisted rank in the Coast Guard and the lowest rank of non-commissioned officer (NCO). The rank requires a combination of technical skill in the designated occupational specialty as well as proven leadership skills. At this level, the Coast Guardsman will hold a rank and rating and be referred to by his or her "rate", eg. Yeoman Third Class (YN3) for mainly administrative and clerical work, or Fire Controlman Third Class (FC3). A key function of a Coast Guardsman E-4 that sets him or her apart from an equivalent rank in other services, is that he or she is legally empowered to act as a law enforcement and federal customs officer. The "High Year Tenure" ruling places limitations on the length of service of a PO3, as he or she is generally required to have advanced to PO2 after a maximum of eight years in service. Promotion is based good performance, accrued experience, and volume of newly acquired knowledge. Failure to do so will result in the petty officer being "involuntarily separated" from active duty. Their pay grade is E-4. Petty Officer Second Class Petty Officer Second Class is the fifth enlisted rank in the Coast Guard and the second lowest rank of non-commissioned officer (NCO). Like other ranks from PO upwards, the rank requires a combination of technical skill in the designated occupational specialty as well as proven leadership skills, and empowers the Coast Guardsman to act as a law enforcement and federal customs officer. The "High Year Tenure" ruling places limitations on the length of service of a PO2, as he or she is generally required to have advanced to PO1 after a maximum of 14 years in service. Promotion is based good performance, accrued experience, and volume of newly acquired knowledge. Failure to do so will result in the petty officer being "involuntarily separated" from active duty. The PO2 is typically addressed by his or her occupational specialty rather than rank. Examples are Gunner's Mate Second Class (GM2) or Information Systems Technician Second Class (IT2). Their pay grade is E-5. Petty Officer First Class Petty Officer First Class is the sixth enlisted rank in the Coast Guard and the third lowest rank of non-commissioned officer (NCO). The rank requires a combination of technical skill in the designated occupational specialty as well as proven leadership skills. A key function of a Coast Guardsman from the rank of Petty Officer upwards is that her or she is legally empowered to act as a law enforcement and federal customs' official. Typical of the Coast Guard, this relatively junior non-commissioned officer rank carries greater responsibility than an equivalent rank in the other armed forces. The PO1 is qualified in a technical specialty and is addressed by his or her "rate", which is a combination of rank and rating, or specialty. An example is an Electronics Technician First Class (ET1), whose responsibilities include the maintenance, installation and repair of electronic equipment at his or her unit, which might be a maintenance shop, communications station, or on board a cutter or small boat. In terms of "High Year Tenure", a PO1 must have advanced to the next grade by his or her twentieth year in service, or face "involuntary separation" from active duty. Promotion is based good performance, accrued experience, and collegial approval. From an E-6 pay grade in the Coast Guard, opportunities to study towards a recognised associate or bachelor's degree through a "C" School become available.Their pay grade is E-6. Chief Petty Officer The rank of Chief Petty Officer is the seventh enlisted rank in the US Coast Guard. It is considered to represent the most significant advancement in the career of an enlisted Coast Guardsman. Any CPO position in the Coast Guard requires a combination of technical and leadership skill, with increasing emphasis being placed on a proven ability to lead. The CPO needs to have specialist technical knowledge and the ability to train and mentor other servicemen and women in their specialisation, including newly-commissioned junior officers. The CPO carries out more administrative duties than more junior ranks and is responsible for maintaining discipline. Because of the smaller size of the Coast Guard organisation, he or she normally has more authority and responsibility than the equivalent ranks in other armed forces. CPOs are usually placed in charge of small cutters and boat stations. They also serve as technical leaders and deck watch officers. They are specifically tasked with the training of junior commissioned officers from ensigns to lieutenant-commanders. Referred to as the "Chief", the CPO is the person in the Coast Guard expected to have the answers to most service-related questions. He or she is addressed by a combination of rank and rating, known as their "rate". Examples are Chief Gunner's Mate (GMC), Chief Quartermaster's Mate (QMC), or Chief Yeoman (YNC). The CPOs have separate dining and living quarters, known as the "Chief's Mess". As with lower ranks, the "High Year Tenure" applies to a CPO's career. If, after 24 years in service, he or she has not advanced beyond the pay grade E-7, the CPO faces mandatory retirement from active duty. Promotion only happens through peer review.Their pay grade is E-7. Senior Chief Petty Officer The Senior Chief Petty Officer is the fifth highest of twelve enlisted ranks in the US Coast Guard and is addressed as "Senior Chief". The rank carries a combined requirement for advanced technical knowledge and proven leadership ability. The "Senior Chief" is typically addressed by his or her rate, a combination of rank and rating (occupational specialty). Examples are Senior Chief Gunner's Mate, abbreviated to GMCS, or Senior Chief Machinist's Mate, abbreviated to MMCS. The Senior Chief carries more authority and responsibility than the CPO, serving in administrative, technical and leadership roles with specific emphasis on training of junior commissioned officers. They are technical experts in their field but also have a sound knowledge of most aspects of coast guard service. Some Senior Chief Petty Officers serve in unit command roles and report directly to the officer in charge of the unit. They wear a silver command badge, featuring three chevrons, the rating (specialised occupation), the eagle and one five-pointed star. Advancement to senior chief is similar to other advancements, in that candidates compete with other advancement-eligible chief petty officers. Advancement-eligible chief petty officers are prioritized based on written examination scores, evaluations, award points, time in service, and time in grade. Senior chief petty officers are then selected monthly from this prioritization list as positions become available. Their pay grade is E-8. Master Chief Petty Officer The Master Chief Petty Officer is the fourth highest enlisted rank in the US Coast Guard and is addressed as "Master Chief". Master Chiefs are considered to be the most qualified and most capable enlisted personnel in his or her specialty, both in technical skill and leadership. Further advancement is highly competitive, so the "Master Chief" will typically participate in the Command Master Chief Petty Officer Program. As with other non-commissioned ranks, the "Master Chief" holds a specialised rating in his or her technical specialty. An example is Master Chief Fire Controlman (FNCM). Some smaller vessels and Coast Guard stations may be staffed entirely by enlisted personnel and commanded by a single Master Chief. Master Chiefs may hold non-designated command positions at unit and command level and wear a silver, two-star command identification badge. Advancement to master chief petty officer is similar to other advancements consisting of competition with other advancement-eligible senior chief petty officers. Eligible candidates are prioritized based on written examination scores, evaluations, award points, time in service, and time in grade. Master chief petty officers are then selected monthly from this prioritization list as positions become available. Their pay grade is E-9. Command Master Chief Petty Officer The Command Master Chief Petty Officer holds the senior enlisted rank at command level and serves as a communications link between the enlisted corps and the Coast Guard headquarters, including the office of the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard. The equivalent rank in the other services is that of Sergeant-Major. Highly experienced and skilled as a technical expert in his or her specialty, Command Master Chiefs serve as problem solvers and trouble-shooters at a senior level in sea and shore commands. Command Master Chief Petty Officers will typically hold commandant-designated command posts within the Coast Guard at each area, district, maintenance and logistic command, at the Coast Guard Academy and at the Deployable Operations Group. Command Master Chiefs so designated by the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard will hold posts at training centers, recruitment commands and the Personnel Service Center. To identify themselves as such, they wear special gold badges, known as command identification badges, with two stars, indicating whether they are in a command position at an area or command level. As a senior enlisted leader, the Command Master Chief is a liaison officer between the commissioned officer corps and the enlisted ranks and is often called upon to assist the commanding officer in matters relating to discipline, training, technical challenges, living conditions and morale. They are informally referred to as "gold badge" due to the insignia they wear. In order to gain this rank one must be appointed to it by either the Commandant of the Coast Guard or the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard. Their pay grade is still E-9. Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer The Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer holds the same function and responsibilities as a Command Master Chief Petty Officer with the small distinction that they can command and take charge of warrant officers, ensigns and lieutenants. Promotion to this rank happens by direct appointment of the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard. During peace time their number is capped at 2 while during war time as many as 5 may be appointed. Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard The Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard is the most senior enlisted rank, equivalent to the rank of Sergeant Major of the Army and of the Marine Corps, or Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force. Located at the Coast Guard Headquarters and reporting directly to the Commandant of the Coast Guard, the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard (MCPOCG) is tasked with looking after the well-being of the enlisted personnel. Goals of the post include establishing a direct communication link with the enlisted personnel to hear their concerns and initiating any action that might be required to resolve legitimate issues. When the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard is not attending to correspondence, acting as a spokesman for the Coast Guard, advising the Commandant or enlisted administrative sections on issues relating to policy, military benefits and entitlements, or training, amongst others, he is travelling between Coast Guard units and observing training programs and communications. The normal tour of assignment is four years, which runs concurrently with the Commandant of the Coast Guard. Appointment to this position happens by the Chiefs of Staff of the United States Military. Insignia Gallery Coast Guard Enlisted.gif|Enlisted Ranks with Airmen and Fireman distinctions Notes *Generally those appointed to Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard, were first appointed as either Fleet Master Chief Petty Officers or Command Master Chief Petty Officers. But in theory all Chief Petty Officers are eligible to become the next Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard. Navigation Category:Military Ranks